


Baby Love

by chinesecake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Arthur, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Other, graphic birth, labor, mpreg arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesecake/pseuds/chinesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decided real early that he wanted to labor on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

Not too long after Arthur got pregnant, he decided that he wants to labor on his own. 

Not that Eames has been anything short of wonderful during his pregnancy. He has been there every step of the way, every single doctor appointments, every morning sickness. He stayed even when Arthur puked all over him and his brand new shirt. Eames is as perfect as any husband can be.

But there is something about laboring on his own that intrigue Arthur.

He has read all he could about pregnancy and birth, and while it seems nice to have a support and a hand to hold (break) when the time comes, most feel that the baby comes fastest when there are little distraction. And given Arthur’s impatient streak, he has no intention to labor for 48 hours like some people do. 

Eames is kept in the dark of course. There is no way; absolutely no way that he will allow that. He seems even reluctant to get to work once Arthur crosses the third trimester, there is no way he leaves Arthur alone, in pain.

And so, when Arthur feels the first ripple of pain through his rounded belly after breakfast, he does not say anything. That, and that he isn’t sure if it’s really contraction. It’s still ten days away after all.

“I will hate to leave you alone,” Eames mutters as he leans in to kiss his lover goodbye.

Arthur smiles. This has been their routine for the past 3 months.

“I will be okay, darling. I am pregnant, not sick. I can take of myself. And our baby.” He reassured, pulling Eames close to plant a deep kiss.

Eames’s hands slides under Arthur’s shirt, onto the smooth, taut belly, stroking it gently, “It will be a big baby.”

“Tell me about it.” Arthur rolls his eyes. 

He had been small, so small even when he hit the 5 months mark that Eames had been mad worried, frantically reading up the web for every possible information and calling up their doctor almost everyday. But he wakes up one day and he just pops. And the baby never seems to stop growing since then. His belly grows rounder and rounder. Very soon, he couldn’t even see his feet anymore. Even getting out of bed is a chore for him. And he blames it all on Eames.

But Eames has been delighted. His hands constantly plastered to the round belly, cooing to the baby everyday, feeling it’s movement. And although Arthur hates to admit it, he is happy too, despite his discomfort. There is nothing he wants more than his baby’s safety.

“Now, go on before you are late,” Arthur gently pushes Eames towards the door, “Baby and I will be here, safe and sound till you get back.”

Although reluctant, Eames leaves anyway, knowing Arthur will never let him stay just so he can fuss over him.

Arthur sighs in relief as he hears Eames’ car leaves their house. His belly hardens as the second contraction spreads through his belly.

He is sure this time round. It feels different from the false contractions he has been feeling the past weeks. And he can feel that the baby has lowered itself, some kind of pressure forming at the bottom of his belly. It’s not painful, not yet. Just slightly uncomfortable. And he is relieved. Relieved that he does not have to carry the bump around any longer. As much as he loves it, it's getting too big and too heavy. Just the other day the woman at the counter asked if he is carrying twins.

“You just can’t wait, can you,” He whispers, rubbing his belly, “Impatient just like your daddy.”

He goes around the house, doing what he is supposed to do. Walking as much as he can, knowing that the gravity will help speed up labor. And he can’t wait. Can’t wait to have his baby finally in his arms. They decided not to know the gender, but he has a feeling it will be a boy. A beautiful baby boy. There’s no way Eames’s sperm can produce a girl.

He pauses slightly as he steps out of the shower, feeling his stomach tighten. He glances at the clock, 15 minutes since the last contraction. 5 hours before Eames gets home. And this one is actually painful, not painful enough that he needs to scream but painful enough that he needs to stop to ride it out. He

Arthur spends the rest of the day sleeping, getting all the rest he can. He wakes up occasionally to breathe his way through the contractions. It’s getting painful and it’s lasting longer. He’s progressing fast, just the way he wants it.

At half past 5, he heaves himself off the bed, proceeding to the kitchen to make dinner. It’s crazy but he just has to do something. He could no longer sleep through the pain and he needs something to distract him. He has taken off his clothes, leaving only a pair of boxers hanging low beneath his belly. He feels the most comfortable that way.

Arthur moans softly as he presses himself against the kitchen top, the soup boiling as his baby works itself to the way. HIs arms reach out to cradle his belly. It has dropped lower, signalling that it's not long now.

“Easy there, baby love.” He murmurs, stroking the side of his abdomen to ease the tension. He receives a small kick in respond. And despite the pain, he smiles. There’s nothing his baby can do that will make him do anything but smile. And it’s not even here yet. He is so screwed.

The door opens as the contraction ends, and he feels a strong hands circle around him. He turns around to the smiling face of his husband.

“One of your sexy days?” Eames asks as he pulls Arthur into his arms, feeling his naked belly pressing against his own. He loves that feeling. Loves the feeling of Arthur's rounded belly against him, knowing that it was him that did that to him. That Arthur's belly is rounded with a piece of him

"Just warm." Arthur eases into his arms, feeling relieved that Eames is indeed in time for the birth. He wanted to labor on his own but he couldn't imagine pushing the giant baby out of his ass all on his own.

"How are my babies today?" Eames asks, his large hand palms over the swell.

“Great. You might want to get ready.” Arthur suggests as he turns off the stove.

Eames raises his eyebrow, “Get ready??”

As an answer, Arthur’s stomach tighten in pain once again, and he grips onto Eames’s strong arms, breathing through it.

“Woah…” Eames puts his hand on the rock hard belly, “fuck, is it time already?”

Arthur nods, his brows furrowed in pain. He feels a pressure and the next thing he knows, his boxers are wet, yellowish substance dripping down.

“Fuck, this is too fast,” Eames panicks. He has read everything he can about labor and birth but it can’t be… Can’t be this fast.

“Not… Not fast,” Arthur manages, burying his head into Eames neck for comfort, “Since… Since morning.”

Eames pulls away from Arthur to take a good look at him, “Since the morning? Seriously? And you couldn’t have said anything?”

“There’s nothing you can do. It’s faster this way.”Arthur says, as the pain passed.

“But… Fuck you Arthur.”Eames mutters, feeling angry. Angry that has not been there, not been there when Arthur, his Arthur has been laboring in pain.

“That’s exactly what you did that got me in this, “ Arthur shoots back, “Are you going to stand there and curse at me while I give birth to your kid?”

“Our kid.” Eames corrects and all his anger disappears when Arthur groans in pain once again, his knees buckling and he would have fell if not for the strong arms supporting him.

Without hesitation, Eames gathers him in his arms and gets up the stairs to their bed room. He carefully places his husband onto the bed, running his hand through Arthur’s hair gently.

Arthur curls up on his side, a hand stroking his belly, his brows sweaty with pain.

And Eames’s heart breaks. Even though he knows the pain is to bring forth life, but he just couldn’t stand seeing Arthur in any pain.

“Can you… Can you check?” Arthur mumbles.

Eames plants a kiss on his forehead before moving down. He pulls Arthur’s wet boxers off, spreading his legs open to get a good look, “You’re almost there, babe. Almost there.”

Arthur moans, “Not… Not fast enough.”

“I say you are doing awesome.” Eames climbs onto the bed and spoons up from behind Arthur, fitting their bodies together. His hands go to Arthur’s round middle, reaching out from the underside and gently rubbing it.

He can feel the skin tighten and Arthur grunts softly. 

“You can scream, you know. I thought that’s what you are supposed to do,” Eames says as he plants a kiss on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Not my thing.” Arthur replies as he continues breathing through the pain.

“You are amazing, you are doing so well.” And Eames means it. Nothing tugs on his heartstrings like watching Arthur labor to bring forth their child. Arthur is so strong, so amazing. Fuck, he is so lucky to have found him.

Arthur responds with a growl. The contractions are coming on top of each other, not giving him much time for rest.

“You need anything, love?” Eames asks, pulling his hands back to rub Arthur’s sweaty temple.

Arthur shakes his head, pulling Eames’s hand back to his middle, “Don’t stop. Baby likes it.”

“Baby likes it huh,” Eames coos softly, “Then I suggest it comes out soon. Right, baby love?” He continues to stroke Arthur’s gravid middle.

The baby answers with any contraction, squeezing the breath out of Arthur. But he didn't scream. As painful as it is, he didn't feel frustrated or anything, much unlike what he has imagined. Instead, it feels good. Uncomfortably good. And Arthur knows it doesn't make sense, but he just wants to enjoy the process. The process of his body working to bring his baby into his arms, with Eames right behind supporting him. It's fucking painful but it's fucking good.

It goes on for another 30 minutes or so and Arthur starts to breathe differently, groaning loudly.

“Love?” Eames rises from the bed in concern.

“Can you… Oh my god. Got to push.” Arthur whimpers as he spreads his legs wide.

Eames moves fast, checking Arthur again, confirming that Arthur’s body is more than ready to birth their child. He moves behind Arthur, pulling him up against his chest and holding his hands from behind. A position they have practised in for too many times.

“Push if you need to, baby.” Eames’s voice is calm despite his nerves. He knows he can’t afford to panic now.

Arthur brings his chin down against his chest and bears down, pushing hard as a contraction wrecks through his body. He growls in pain as he feels a burning sensation.

“Breathe, baby.” 

Arthur is in his own world. Totally focused on his baby. He pants and pushes as he feels another contraction coming.

“Need… Need to get up. Wanna squat.” Arthur moans as he grips onto Eames’s hands.

With Eames’s help, Arthur managed to get up into a squatting position. Eames continue staying behind, providing support as Arthur grabs onto his arms. Arthur bears down hard, taking in labored breaths as he moans. He flops down on the bed after three pushes, totally tired out.

“You are doing great, dove.” Eames mumurs lovingly, planting a kiss on his temple before moving to the front to check on their progress.

“Baby’s right there, dove. Give me a push, another one.” Eames encourages. There’s no way he could express how proud he is of Arthur right now. This is absolutely the best thing anyone has ever done for him.

Arthur lets out a growl as the baby starts crowning fully.

“I can see the head, Arthur, feel it,” Eames pulls Arthur’s hand forward so he can feel the tuft of hair. And it was the right move because it gives Arthur’s strength and he pushes again.

Eames reaches out to cup the baby’s emerging head. It’s face is scrunched up and wrinkly… And practically a mess but oh… It’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

“The head is out Arthur… Oh my god… So…So gorgeous.”

Arthur tries to lean in to take a look at his baby but he could see nothing but a tuft of hair over his still swollen belly.  
“I wanna hold our baby Eames… I need to.. .”

“Then you have to push, dove. A few more pushes and you can have the angel in your arms. You are so fucking amazing, Arthur… So fucking amazing.” Eames can feel tears welling in his eyes as he looks at his child. Under normal circumstances he will be embarrassed of himself, but fuck all this. This is his baby… His and Arthur’s baby. And he wants to freaking weep.  
Arthur continues to pant heavily, his thighs shaking heavily but he pushes his way through. He grunts in pain as the shoulders slide through and the next thing Eames knows, he has their baby in his arms.

Their baby boy.

He thinks his heart could have exploded with joy. He could barely breathe and he could barely see through the tears in his eyes. The baby starts wailing and it’s the most beautiful sound Eames has ever heard. 

“He’s… He’s so perfect, Arthur. Just like you. Just like you.” Eames holds the baby close to his chest, knowing that from this moment on he will give everything for the little being in his arms, “We got our Jayden, dove, just like what you predicted. He looks just like you.”

Arthur flops back onto the bed in tiredness. Every part of his body aches but there’s an unexplainable joy in him, “I need to see him, Eames. Need him…”

“Here… Meet our baby boy.” He gently cradles the baby in his arms and walks to the front of the bed, turning him towards Arthur.

“God, you are finally here, aren’t you?” Arthur places a gentle kiss on the little forehead, “So beautiful… You are so worth it.”

Eames gently places Jayden into his husband’s arms, watching as the little one waves his little limbs around. Arthur holds him close, using his fingers to guide the little mouth open before placing it to his chest. It takes a while, but Jayden eventually gets the hang of it and starts suckling.

Eames looks on at the two love of his life and he feels like the luckiest man on earth ever.

“I love you so much, dove.” Eames kisses Arthur on is lips, “Thank you, so much. This is so amazing… This is so amazing… You are so amazing.”

“You did your part.” Arthur chuckles but pauses halfway as his face scrunches in discomfort.

Eames knows what is happening, taking out the container from the cupboard. A couple of pushes later and the afterbirth slips out from Arthur, caught in the container. Eames proceeds to cut the cord and seals the container. He grabs the towel Arthur has prepared before hand and cleans up the mess, his eyes never leaving Arthur and their baby.

He waits until Jayden is done with his meal before cleaning him up and wrapping him up with the cloth. By then Arthur’s eyes are almost closing despite his excitement.

“Tired, huh?” Eames runs his hand through Arthur’s soft brown hair, Jayden safely tuck in his other arm, "I can't believe you actually made soup."

Arthur laughs lightly, "I just have to do things differently."

"And I love you for that."

He helps lower Arthur on to the bed, carefully covering him with the comforter, before slipping in beside him, Jayden carefully placed in between. He curls onto his side, his arms stretch out over the two of them.

“Get some rest, dove. I will watch you. Both of you.” Forever.


End file.
